


Warm

by imastrangeone98



Series: The Past (The Mandalorian) [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Heavy Fluff, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but what if the bed was actually a cave?, haha jk..., im back bitches, mando is a sweetheart, mild dirty talk, no actual ding a ling in the fairy cave, safe sex, the armor stays on during sex, unless?, we need to share a bed to keep warm from the blizzard!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: When an unexpected blizzard arrives and threatens to freeze them alive, Kyla and the Mandalorian are forced to take shelter together.Under the gloves, Din's skin is nice and warm.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: The Past (The Mandalorian) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843624
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: clothed sex- like, everything is clothed.

Mygeeto was absolutely freezing.

Kyla could barely feel her toes and fingers, even with the thick gloves and boots she had purchased from the kind Lurmen merchant. And she didn't even want to get started on her pants- they were hilariously thin, and the wind cut right through the fabric. Why did she even wear these in the first place?

Mando, who marched some feet ahead of her, continued to punch through the snow, helmet trained on the tracking fob in his hands.

At some point, he began to curse. 

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bounty slipped. And there's gonna be a storm."

As if on cue, thunder clapped in the distance. The wind picked up, hurling snow and chunks of ice into her face. The chill alone was enough to make her feel like she was sliced in half.

"Kriff!" Quickly scanning the perimeter, she pointed out a small cave nearby. "You think that's okay for a shelter?!" she hollered over the howling wind.

They approached it. It was facing away from the wind, and there wasn't a lot of snow. But it was shallow, and easily exposed to the cold.

"It'll have to do!" He turned to her. "I'm going to get some branches for shelter! You need to find firewood or we'll freeze to death!"

She gave him a thumbs up and hurriedly waddled into the tree line, stuffing moss and various twigs into her pockets while keeping an eye out for any potential source of dry wood.

By the time she managed to find a dead tree that suited their needs, Mando had found her and helped with chopping off logs and dragging it back to camp.

He began arranging branches to block out the wind and ventilate the cave, while Kyla coaxed a flame from the damp wood she collected. Finally, the familiar warmth of the fire began to permeate through the chill.

They both leaned against the cool stone wall, watching the orange-red flames dance in the air.

But even with the heavy layer of branches trapping the heat in, Kyla could still feel the freezing wind outside. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body, cursing her choice in clothing.

Mando noticed. "Are you still cold?"

She turned to look at him. "With his heavy durasteel armor and cape, he didn't appear to be shivering. Maybe he was.

~~She was curious to know what he hid beneath his flashy exterior.~~

She nodded. "But... at least my teeth stopped chattering. That's something, right?"

He tilted his head. "Your lips are still blue."

...Okay, then. "I- I didn't know that."

"It's more obvious now." With a small sense of elegance, Din tugged off his cape, patting the ground beside him. "Sit here."

Something about his tone just made her shiver in anticipation. What it was, she couldn't put her finger on it.

But she didn't refuse his gracious offer, out of fear that he'd just as quickly retract it.

She scooted over to sit next to him, and he draped his cape over her, adjusting it like a blanket before turning away to stoke the fire.

After checking to see if he was paying attention (she hoped he wasn't), she brought the worn cloth to her nose. It smelled like smoke and... something spicy. Something _male._

"Kyla."

She was jolted from her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you still cold?" he repeated his question from earlier. 

She bit her lip. These goddamn pants. "...Yes."

"...I see."

And before she realized it, his hand tugged her shoulder and she was flung onto his lap. His strong arms wrapped themselves firmly around her waist.

When had he taken off his gloves?

"Better?" His voice had a slight purr to it.

_Oh. So he wanted to play_ that _game? Alright, then._

"Uncomfortable," she teased, with a tiny grind on his armored thigh.

He was silent after that. Very silent. It was to the point where it began to grow uncomfortable.

...Had she gone over the line? They were friends now, so she thought it would be okay to make such jokes. Was she too insensitive for not asking him beforehand? She'd never forgive herself if she made him feel defensive-

She was suddenly nudged off his lap, only for his hands to fly at the clasps of his thigh guards and toss them aside. He reached for her again, adjusting her so she sat facing him.

"How about now?" he rumbled. She could feel one of his fingers trace patterns on her skin, having slipped just under her shirt.

Her mouth felt dry. Her hands were clammy.

Was this real? Was this really real?

"...It's good," she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse, even to her.

But he didn't seem to mind. In fact, by the small gasp he let out, he seemed to enjoy it.

It was especially apparent with the growing hardness that pressed right against her crotch.

"You look good like this," he murmured with thought, tracing a finger down her cheek. "On top of me like this."

Tentatively, he rolled his hips. A gasp forced itself out of her mouth- he had brushed right against her entrance.

She quickly covered her face with her hands. Embarrassment burned her cheeks- or maybe it was the fire.

"Stop that." Warm hands slid over her wrists and tugged them down, exposing her bright red face. "Don't hide yourself from me, _mesh'la._ "

"What-?"

A firm roll of his hips stopped her right in her tracks. The softest moan emerged from his vocoder- it sent a tremor between her legs.

"Do you want me, _cyar'ika?_ " he whispered, leaning forward so the front of his helmet brushed against her forehead. "I know I want you."

Maker. Kyla wondered if it was possible to get drunk on voice alone.

"Yes," she murmured back. "I want you."

She grinded herself on his muscled thigh, savoring the delicious pressure on her clit. His hands slid up her arms, briefly fondling her breasts, before stopping at her sides. His thumbs rubbed warm circles over her hipbones, and she found herself rocking her hips to its rhythm.

"Just like that, _cyar'ika,_ " Din moaned. "My sweet girl. So _good_ to me."

Her core tightened around nothing. Her breathing was ridiculously heavy.

She wanted him. She wanted him inside her.

"Din..." she huffed, pressing herself close to his chest. "Please..."

He hummed- a low, rumbling growl. "I know. I want you too." As if to prove a point, he thrusted upward into her clothed cunt, causing a moan to rip out of her throat. "...But not yet. I... I'm not... clean."

She froze. The unspoken name floated in the air between them.

_Xi'an._

"...Oh." Kyla swallowed her disappointment. But she understood.

She really did.

"But one day," he finally said, tilting her head towards him with a rough finger. "One day, you _will_ be mine. And I _will_ be yours. Then, and for the rest our days."

His words flowed over her, warming her to the bone. "Din..."

"I swear it." His hips bucked against hers, and they both gasped, gripping tightly to each other. As if they would die if they let go. "On my honor. On my Creed. I'll make you mine."

"And I'll make you mine," she returned, moving with him as they both climbed towards an inescapable high.

A warm hand cradled the back of her neck as she came. Through the thick fog of pleasure, she heard him let out a loud groan, and felt him as he palmed himself.

Her breath slowly came back to her- the pressure in her core now fully relieved. She felt the cool metal of his helmet press into her forehead once more.

" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,_ " he whispered, gently running a hand through her hair.

Kyla blinked the spots out of her eyes. "Mando'a, right? What does it mean?"

Din let out an exhausted chuckle. "Maybe I'll tell you later. Sleep." He nestled her head against the crook of his neck. The soft material of his shirt felt nice against her sensitive skin, and the fire was warm on her back.

Just before she fell asleep, she thought she felt lips press against her temple.


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we are. I thought I wouldn't update this, but whatever here it is
> 
> WARNING: first time smex... and finally- safe smex

Kyla sometimes wondered what Mando hid behind his helmet. What hair color did he have? The shape of his eyes? The roughness of his cheeks?

Those questions felt even more apparent as she lay in the darkness, feeling the hotness of his finger as it stroked her obscenely wet core, even pressing a few kisses to her inner thigh.

But she couldn't complain; with the burning rub of what felt like the faint tracings of facial hair between her legs, he felt too good to even try thinking.

" _Cyar'ika...?_ " he sighed; she felt a warm puff of air on her cheek as he nuzzled into her neck. "Are you okay?"

She didn't need good ears to hear his hidden question. "Of course. I want this."

"...Even though you can't see me?" His voice was a soft whisper in the air, almost muted by the heavy silence around them. "Even though I hide my face?"

A gentle huff escaped her lips, and she ran a hand through his thick hair. "Din. I could spend the rest of my life never looking at you, and I'd still want you." Her hand drifted down to what could only be his face, tracing his brows, the shape of his eyes, the curve of his mouth. "I swore I'd make you mine one day. And I'm a woman of my word."

His chest rumbled, and his lips pressed against her cheek. "And you would be mine."

"I already am."

"And I've always been yours."

Their mouths met in a hot, wet kiss. Tongues danced, hands traveled, and she felt something hard press against her thigh.

"Wait," she yelped, gripping his arm. "It's... it's my first time."

Din immediately froze. "I... I know. I'll be gentle."

She gulped, and said, "I never used protection. I never needed it before... before..."

"Before me," he finished, a hint of pride in his voice. "I have a seal. I'll use that."

Without another word, she felt him shift and heard the sounds of ruffling near his nightstand, the crinkle of foil and a soft grunt before his hands returned to her sides.

"Ready when you are," he whispered, and the tip of what could only be his cock pressed against her prepped entrance.

Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Okay. I'm ready."

"It'll hurt," he warned, just as he began to slip inside her. "Tell me if you need to breathe."

And as he started pushing in deeper into her body, Kyla stifled a pained gasp.

He was right. It hurt.

Something inside her felt like it was burning, and she whimpered, clinging to his arms.

"Breathe, _mesh'la,_ " Din cooed. "Breathe."

Through the haze of pain, she managed to suck in deep breath after deep breath, until the throbbing dulled to a faint pulse. "Okay... I'm okay now."

He hummed; she felt warm lips press against her temple, and he started to move once more. 

She didn't know if she was getting used to the feeling of having something penetrate her body, but when his hips finally met hers with a soft slap, she let out the softest moan.

Din's body shuddered, and he let out the most raspiest groan she'd ever heard him make.

"Kriff." His hands ran up and down her sides, finally resting on her hips. "So _tight._ "

She blushed; for some reason, she was glad that it was completely dark.

"Can I...?" he whispered, weakly squeezing her knees. "Can I move?"

"Y- yes," Kyla stammered, unknowingly rolling her hips, forcing his member to sink in further.

With a sigh of relief, he started to pull out, leaving only the tip, before slamming back in. His heavy body draped over her small one, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

It was too hot. It felt too good. And even worse (or better), his hips rapidly picked up in pace. The increasingly wet sounds of sex filled the room, and she couldn't even begin to describe the erotic smell that laced the air.

Suddenly, searing hot pleasure rippled through her veins, and she nearly screamed as it overwhelmed her, sending her down a mindless, senseless spiral of what could only be her first orgasm. 

As she gasped, trying to work air back into her lungs, Din suddenly groaned, and she felt his cock twitch inside her before it slowly softened.

He panted, gently stroking her sides, pressing sweet kisses to her cheeks and lips. As he too caught his breath, he sighed out, "I'm scared of you."

Her eyes widened. Her senses still felt dull, but she managed to slur out, "Why?"

Din let out a soft laugh. "You make me feel so..." He paused, contemplating his answer. "So... _weak._ "

"Weak...?" Kyla wanted to question him about it, but her eyes just felt so heavy...

His voice faded in and out, but she could just barely make out his next words:

"You make me want to give up the Creed."

**Author's Note:**

> what a change XD from angst to light spice


End file.
